Parallels
by Iwritelikeaninja
Summary: "Come along Pond's! We're in London" The Doctor, Amy and Rory accidentally end up in London but there's an unsuspected surprise waiting for The Doctor there.


**Hello. I haven't really written anything in a while and this little oneshot just popped into my head at about half past 12 this morning so I wrote it down. Enjoy :) **

Parallel

The Doctor was on the floor. As was Amy and Rory. They had landed somewhere, somewhere that The Doctor had been before.

"Doctor?"  
Amy asked, picking herself off the floor,  
"Where exactly are we?"  
The Doctor smiled and said,  
"No idea"  
He got up and pushed the TARDIS door's open.  
"Lets find out."  
The Doctor walked out into the fresh air and saw they were in London.  
"Come along Pond's"  
he called back to Amy and Rory,  
"It's London!"  
Amy and Rory both stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around. It was Rory that pointed it out. How did he not see it, how could he not remember?!  
"Um Doctor,"  
Rory said,  
"If this is London, then why are there zeppelins in the sky?"  
The Doctor froze dead. Amy saw this and went over to him,  
"Are you alright?"  
She said gently, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
" But how can we be here?"  
He asked,  
" It's not possible, I closed it off, I..."  
He stopped mid sentence. Just across the way, he saw a girl. A blonde girl. With her was a man wearing a pinstriped suit and converse shoes and had the messiest hair you could imagine. In-between them was a child, swinging from their hands. He had the same sticky up hair as the man but was wearing the same smile as the blonde woman.  
" Oh, good for you Rose Tyler."  
The Doctor said to himself, smiling.  
" Good for you" The three kept on walking, unaware that they were being watched. Amy's voice came from behind,  
" So, where are we?"  
She asked again.  
"Parallel universe. Large supernova must have exploded causing a small crack in time that the TARDIS went through, causing us to end up here."  
The Doctor replied his tone changing suddenly.  
"There's nothing to see here. Just go back in the TARDIS, I'll meet you in a minute." He said, pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver. Amy and Rory looked at each other a little confused, but obediently went back into the TARDIS. The Doctor scanned the TARDIS quickly before muttering to himself,  
"Knew it."  
Across the small park that they had landed in, the blonde woman dropped something, and went back to get it. Then she saw it. The big blue box that she loved so much. That she would have given anything to see again. She motioned for the man and the boy to wait and she started to run towards to the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled and gave her a hug as she came over.  
"Hello Rose."  
He said.  
"You've gone and done it again"  
She said  
"You've changed"  
She stepped back and looked at him,  
"What's with the bow tie?"  
Rose asked.  
"Hey, bow ties are cool!"  
She laughed.  
"So you and meta-crisis me, how are things?"  
He asked happily  
"Good."  
She replied  
" We got married about a year after Bad Wolf Bay. It was only a little ceremony, Us, Mum, Dad, Mickey and my little brother. And Martha."  
The Doctor looked confused.  
"Martha? Why was Martha there?"  
Rose saw his confusion.  
"Yeah, Martha and Mickey got married last month"  
A wide smile spread across The Doctor's face.  
"Well good for them. Tell them I send my congratulations"  
The Doctor smiled.  
"I will."  
Rose paused for a bit before saying,  
"It's been about six years since you dropped me off with John. That's what he goes by now, meta-crisis Doctor. John Smith."  
The Doctor nodded.  
"Always liked that name."  
Rose smiled, and then turned around and pointed to the little boy, who waved,  
"That's our son, Oliver, but we call him Ollie."  
The Doctor waved back to the boy, grinning at him.  
"He looks like him"  
He said gesturing to John  
"But he got the best part of you"  
Rose looked at him.  
"And what part would that be?"  
She asked.  
"Your smile"  
Rose went a little red at this.  
"fanks"  
She murmured. The silence was broken by something in the TARDIS smashing. The Doctor opened the door and shouted,  
"Rory what did I tell you about touching the lamps when I'm not there!"  
There was a faint  
"Sorry"  
from inside the TARDIS.  
"So you're traveling with guys now?"  
Rose asked  
There was another smash from the TARDIS and Rory's voice shouting,  
"THAT WAS AMY!"  
The Doctor sighed and said  
"Amy and Rory travel with me. They're married, before you ask and they keep breaking my nice lamps"  
His voice grew louder at the end, like he wanted them to hear it. Rose laughed and looked back at John and Ollie.  
"I'd better go, "  
She said  
"We said we'd take Ollie to the park and four year olds don't have a great amount of patience"  
The Doctor looked over to see Ollie pulling on John's sleeve, begging him to go.  
"Yeah, well I'd better go and see what those two in there did to my lamps"  
He jerked his thumb at the TARDIS.  
"Well it was nice seeing ya"  
Rose said cheerfully.  
"It was fantastic to see you too Rose Tyler. Absolutely fantastic."  
The Doctor said, giving Rose a hug goodbye. The Doctor went to the TARDIS and half opened the door and said  
"Goodbye Rose Tyler. I hope I'll see you soon. "  
The door shut and Rose called after him,  
"Bye bye Doctor!"  
The whirring noise began and the TARDIS disappeared. Rose turned back to John and Ollie and smiled. She walked over to them and Ollie asked,  
"Who was that?"  
Rose smiled at him and took his hand.  
"He was one of our old friends. I used to travel with him. Daddy has a lot of stories about him."  
Ollie got excited and asked,  
"Can I hear one can I hear one?"  
"When we get home"  
John replied, smiling and he took Ollie's other hand. He starting swinging in-between them again and was laughing. Rose was happy with her two boys. She hoped she'd see the Doctor again, but you never knew. She would always keep an eye out for the blue big blue box, where almost, all of her best memories started.

**I hope you liked it :). Remember reviews are like cookies but better. (Except my friend Abbie owes me a cookie. Yes Abbie you are being named and shamed :L) **


End file.
